Fruits Basket Does Phantom
by jezebel-summonthepolice
Summary: For some reason, Kaibara high decide to put on a production of The Phantom of The Opera. The Sohmas and Tohru find themselves taking part. Features Kyo losing it. COMPLETE! No sequel will be written for this fickle. Sorry!
1. An Interesting Notice

01/02/2006 05:49:00

This fic is dedicated to a really weird opera ghost, Lazza, Igneus something or rather. Hell, lets just call her intellegas. If you do Latin _you'll understand_.

Aaanyway, this is my first proper ficklet! I hope you enjoy it, and anyone who likes phantom is advised to put the soundtrack on NOW.

**Fruits Basket Does Phantom**

**Chapter One: An Interesting Notice**

"What's going on guys?" Tohru tried to politely force her waty through the small crowd surrounding one of the school notice boards.

Uo and Hana were by the notice, Hana looking collectively uninterested, and Uo smirking in the usual fashion.

"Hey Tohru-kun! Congrats on the part!" Said Uo, slapping her on the back.

"P-part? You mean, are these the cast lists for the school play?"

"Yup!" Uo directed Tohru to look at the document on the board.

CAST LIST FOR SCHOOL PLAY: THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA

THE PHANTOM - Kyo Sohma

CHRISTINE DAAE - Kitto Kansaki

RAOUL DE CHAGNY - Yuki Sohma

MEG GIRY - Tohru Honda

LA CARLOTTA - Arisa Uotani

MADAME GIRY - Motoko Minagawa

JOSEPH BUQUET - Hatsuharu Sohma

And the list went on. Tohru was surprised Kyo and Yuki had auditioned, but was happy for them never the less.

"Uo-chan, you auditioned for Carlotta?"

"Yup! Being aggressive doesn't shock people so much anymore."

Back at the house, everyone was silent. Kyo had been in a rage ever since he found out that he got the part, and Yuki was in disbelief. Shigure found it all very amusing.

"So, you two didn't even try out, but you got main parts!" He laughed, watching the outraged expression on Kyo's face get more and more irritated, and seeing his hand slowly edging towards a kitchen knife.

"I don't know why they gave us parts. We didn't even sign up, let alone audition. For all they know, we might be terrible." Said Yuki nervously, resting his head on his hand.

Shigure tilted his head on one side. "Are you?"

"I… I don't know!… I've never done anything like this before. Well, tomorrow I'm going to go and get this whole thing sorted out."

Yuki left the room, probably going back to his own. Kyo kicked the side of the table and went out muttering something under his breath.

"So, did you audition, Tohru-kun? Those two have been complaining so much that I didn't get to hear your opinion." Shigure smiled, resting his chin famously on his thumb and forefinger.

"Well actually I did! I'm really pleased with my part, although I don't think I deserve it. It will be a shame when those two give up their parts. I think it could have been a lot of fun." She looked at the floor and Shigure patted her on the head.

"Maybe your gentle persuasion could be of service?"

--

The next day, Yuki and Tohru walked through the halls like they normally did, avoiding the stray besotted fangirl.

"Yuki-kun, are, are you sure you don't want to do this? I mean, you'll never know if you'll enjoy it or not if you don't try it out for a bit."

Yuki looked at her worriedly. "I just… I don't think I'd be very good, is all. I mean, I've heard about Kitto Kansaki. She's supposed to be a very good actress, who takes things really seriously. I… I also know that, in the story, Raoul and Christine are supposed, to have a love affair… So I guess there might be hugging involved too."

"Oh... I guess you're right." Just then, the two of them went past a small group of girls.

"Hey, Sohma-kun! Congratulations on the part! You'll be great!" One of them said loudly. Yuki turned purple with embarrassment. After her, the whole group surrounded him and started asking him questions. He backed up against the wall and defensively forced his way past. When he saw they were trying to follow him he grabbed Tohru's hand and they ran down the hall into a nearby empty classroom.

"What… Was all that about?" Yuki panted.

"I… I don't know, but I guess… They really want you to be Raoul." She turned to face him and said quietly. "Yuki-kun, why don't you try it out? The first rehearsal is tonight, and I bet you'll change your mind." Tohru spoke guiltily, Shigure's advise in her head. _I don't want to force him… But it would be so great if he was in it!_

Yuki looked back at her, and felt himself go slightly red again. "I don't know… I… I guess I could give it a try, if you really want me to."

Tohru smiled. "…Well… Yes! I really do…" She blushed.

--

Later that day, Yuki found himself being led reluctantly by Tohru into a really big building on the side of the school he'd never seen or entered before.

"Uo-chan said this was the theatre..." Said Tohru.

As they went inside, Yuki and Tohru saw they were not the first ones there. The theatre was overflowing with teens, practicing lines, setting up lighting, tripping over abandoned scripts, tuning instruments…

One very flustered looking youth was striding around being followed by a smaller boy, who was later recognized as Momiji.

"I don't know about this, Honda-san…"

"But it looks like everyone's so excited!" Tohru was too. She was in another world. She began to walked around, taking in the sights and smells and sounds with awe. _And so am I…_


	2. The Gathering Of Thespians

01/02/2006 05:49:00

Wahay! I would like to know, how many people are there out there whom actually like both Fruits Basket and TPOTO? Hmm…

BTW: -date 2006- I am going over all the chapters and changing their formatting. Otherwise they'd all be spack. I'm alsore-writing some of it… So it's not as bad as it was... So when you see BTW it means I am talking to you from the future: wooooh! Welcome to the world of tomorrow!

**Fruits basket Does Phantom**

**Chapter Two: The Gathering Of Thesbians**

Kyo silently watched Tohru from a distance. Her face was full of the usual dopiness… That he loved. He kept his distance, and tried not to let her see him too much. If he saw her for too long it would just make him tongue tied.

Tohru spaced out as usual, so she didn't notice the boy that was about to walk straight into her.

Kyo stiffened. _Don't fall over don't fall over…. I don't want to have to pretend I didn't see…_

"Whups!" He just about stopped Tohru from falling to the ground.

Tohru blushed. It was the same boy who'd been followed by Momiji just a minute ago.

"Hi." Panted the flustered boy. "My name's Shinji, and I'll be directing this production!"

He was talking to Yuki and Tohru, well really just Yuki, as Tohru was unsurpirisingly away with the fairies once again.

"We've been going at that cast list for days, and we finally got it up on that board. Heh." Shinji observed Yuki's horrified expression, and took on an air of professionalism. "Walk with me Sohma-kun."

With that, he put a hand to Yuki's back and started to firmly lead him through the crowds. "OK Yuki, I'll bet you're wondering why we gave you a part you didn't want, am I right?"

"Um… I guess." Shinji now had the task of leading Yuki through crowds of adoring girls. Yuki had to help him occasionally – he was used to it.

"Well, you see, if we didn't cast you, we'd be, how can I put this, ravaged by a myriad of outraged –yet lovely- adolescent girls?"

"Oh…" Yuki's head spun.

"What I'm trying to say is, the audiences want a popular guy for Raoul, who fits his description. They want someone they already know about. Do you catch my drift?"

"I… I think so.

"And you are as popular as we're _ever_ gonna get. Plus, in the boook he's supposed to be this shy soft-haired, grey-eyed, besotted romantic. So, you see, I'm hoping you're good."

Yuki didn't know whether to be flattered or offended. "Um, I don't think you-"

"Are you good?"

Yuki was shocked to see that he was surrounded once again, this time by what looked like a cast of some description. He could see Motoko Minagawa looking scary as usual, and another he assumed was Kitto Kansaki. He was also horrified to realize that they were all waiting for an answer to Shinji's question.

"Uh… Um… I don't know." He felt his face turning red again. "I'm actually, considering d-dropping out." _Oh My God, did I just stutter? _Damn_ it!_

"Outrageous!" Kitto yelled. She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the crowd. Then, marching him through the mass, they passed Kyo, who was talking to Momiji angrily, with Haru leaning against the wall.

"Kyo? You didn't drop out?"

Kyo looked at Yuki and smirked. "I found out I get to kill you or something." Momiji stuck a white mask over half of Kyo's face. "Who would pass up that opportunity, ya damn rat!"

Yuki rolled his eyes and was dragged back stage. It was relatively empty. Kitto was surprisingly strong for a girl who was only a year older than him.

She slammed him against the wall and held him there by the arms. She glared at him through big green eyes. She had long curly brown hair, and red lips.

"S- sempai-"

"Nuh-uh. You can't be calling me that if we're going to be acting together. You will address me as Kitto."

"Ki-Kitto-san, I'm sorry but I-"

"Nuh-uh! You're not dropping out, because you're understudy is Takei. I know for a fact that he is awful and creepy. And I am going to be good in thi. No, not good FANTASTIC! And I am not letting you ruin that. Not you, not your cousins, no-one. Got that?"

"But, Kitto-san, I can't act."

"Why not? Are you stupid?"

"I've, never tried."

She tilted her head in an exasperated fashion, and smiled witheringly at him. "Then how do you know you can't?"

"I… I mean, I just, surely someone who's never tried won't be as good as someone who has?" Yuki was desperately trying to think of an excuse.

"Do you know the play?"

Yuki did a double take at the quick subject change, but complied to answer. "I, I like it, I guess. It's a little random… and sometimes a bit… immoral, but it's a good story after all."

"Do you know the music?"

"I guess."

Then suddenly, out of the blue, she started singing. I was quite quiet, so no- one but Yuki and herself could hear. But even so, Yuki was taken aback. She had a beautiful voice. She was singing part of All I Ask Of You, the duet between Raoul and Christine. She'd skipped his part at the beginning, but he had a part later on.

"_Say you'll_ _love me_ _every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime, say you'll need me with you now, and always,_ _promise me, that all you say is true, that's all I ask of you."_

Before he realised what he was doing, Yuki found he had joined in. "_Let me be your shelter," _He was singing but inside he was having a heart attack. _No you stupid-… What are you doing! "… let me be your light, you're safe, no-one will find you, your fears are far behind you-" GAAAAAH!_

"_All I want is freedom, a world with no more night, and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me-"_

And then somehow, caught up in the moment, Yuki forgot that they were trying to keep it down. He had somehow disappeared into the part, and so he let out some new confidence in his voice. As he sang, Kitto was smiling smugly. She joined in at the same tempo and pitch, and she knew her hunch was right. He was perfect for the role.

When they were done, she was grinning. "I am always right. Now don't mess this up, rich-boy." She said.

_You stupid, stupid idiot. When I tell you not to start singing, you DON'T START SINGING!_

_--_

It was worse than he'd thought. Almost the entire cast had been listening. Shinji was beaming. The Sohmas were a mixture of impressed and amused. Tohru was gormless. Girls were swooning all over the place.

Meanwhile, Yuki was dying, dying…Dead. _Noooooooooooooooooo!_

"Fantastic! The play is saved!" Shinji looked as if he was about to break open a bottle of wine and celebrate.

"But… Shinji-san… I still don't want to-"

"NONSENSE!" (n.n) Shinji ignored Yuki and began to lead him through the theatre once again. "You're great!"

_See what happens when you don't listen to your brain?_

--

Kyo was silent for most of the afternoon. He began cursing very loudly however when Shinji announced that they would be rehearsing into the evening and he would like to get started now.

--

Meanwhile, Yuki was having some very awkward problems in a room upstairs.

"Come on… Yuki, you have to-"

"Kitto-san!" Yuki pushed her away. "I'm sorry…"

For the last few minutes Kitto had been trying to hug him. "What, so on stage I'm gonna shake your hand? I don't think so."

"Please… I just… I can't hug girls."

"Oh my God, I knew it!"

"Knew..What…?"

"You're gay!"

Yuki froze. _Crap!_ "No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"_No…_I'm really not! I just… I can't hug girls."

Kitto raised her eyebrows. "You can still kiss though, however."

_WELL THIS IS SOME FINE PRINT FOR YOU! _"Wh-…What…?"

--

BTW: OK… I added in Yuki's inner voice… Hee hee… I love doing thoughts! It can be so weird…

BTW2: AAAAAAAHHH! I accidentally deleted a chapter! Ooops… ;; that was stupid of me… Oh well… I have tried to fix it…


	3. Rehearsals Begin

01/02/2006 05:49:00

AN: Ohayo! Thank you to all who have reviewed! I humbly thank thee who have madeth my day

BTW: I was such a _loser…_

Everyone: Was?

**Fruits Basket Does Phantom**

**Chapter 3: Rehearsals Begin**

Yuki looked at Kitto in silence. Was she serious? She wanted to kiss him?

Kitto closed her big green eyes and smiled at him. "I know what you're thinking. And no, I don't want to kiss you." Yuki's heart skipped a beat. _Did she just read your…_

"Of course I don't want to kiss _you_.I want to kiss Raoul."

And with that, she moved in, and pressed her red lips against his. Yuki never closed his eyes. The last sentence that had left her lips, entered into his mouth, and whirled around his head. Panicking, not knowing what to think about, Yuki tried to calculate it. One short sentence, five short words, sixteen short letters. One long kiss. His thoughts were going crazy.

_Oh God Oh God Oh God what the… Whatcha…Ma...Wha…? What the hell… She's kissing me! Oh god… Make it stop… Getteroffame!_

Yuki was panicking, and Kitto was acting. It was like Christine kissing Yuki.

--

When the day finally ended, Tohru and Yuki met up. The others had been called back for a meeting about some scenes they had to cover. Tohru and Yuki walked side by side down the street, and she tried to work out what he was thinking.

The expression on his face wasn't giving anything away. Yuki was wearing a stone cold face just as he did normally. Not usually when he was around her though. Especially not when they were alone.

Tohru jumped a little when Yuki suddenly broke the silence.

"Honda-san…I… Don't think me carrying on with this… is such a good idea."

Tohru looked down. "Oh… OK."

There was another silence. _Well great. Now you've upset her. Nice one genious. _Yuki sighed. _Remember, you have NO DIGNITY. _"OK… Maybe I will do it."

"Wh-what! Really?" Tohru was smiling so much Yuki was almost blinded.

"Um…Yes?"

Tohru tried to contain her happiness. "Thankyou."

He smiled. _Yep. Welcome to the biggest mess of your life._

--

Kyo got back a little later, and found the others had waited for him before they started eating. They didn't talk much at dinner, except for Shigure, who decided to talk enough for the three of them.

Tohru sat quietly between the two boys, and thought to herself how strange it was that they weren't fighting. Usually when they didn't fight, it meant that they were unhappy, but they didn't seem to be feeling at all down, quite the opposite in fact. Maybe, they were finally starting to get along?

Little did she know that they were both thinking about her. Thinking… And yearning for her, silently. And as Kyo twisted his thoughts into far more complicated scenarios, he began to hate Yuki more than ever.. So much in fact, that if Tohru had not been there he would likely have already attacked him.

--

The next day, rehearsals started getting a lot tougher. Uo had hidden herself in one of the upper rooms, to practice in secrecy. Tohru was practicing her scene, The Angel Of Music, with Shinji on the stage. She'd gotten very shy earlier, and so Shinji had asked that everyone else could disappear too. Now the entire cast and crew save Tohru and the Director had vanished into the depths of the theatre.

Kyo had decided he'd get into character. He started to prowl silently through the upper rooms of the colossal building.

After getting completely lost, Kyo found himself back in his own character, dragging his feet under the dark canopies that shadowed the corridors, in the heights of that gigantic hotbed of creativity.

Kyo leant against the wall. Everyone really had disappeared. They had just… Vanished. Kyo started to consider what it would be like if he lived in that theatre. He would have enough space, plenty of freedom, a lot of privacy… It would be most likely that he could peek at girls when changing, (With that last thought he dismissed it as something that only Ayame and Shigure would have the perverted nature to accomplish) and he'd have an accessible roof, one that didn't threaten to collapse from under his weight every time he stepped on it.

Kyo slid down his back until he reached a crouching position on the floor. _Jeez… This place is a helluva lot better than home._ Kyo started clicking his little fangs together, and found a pencil in his pocket. _Pencil… Pencil… I don't remember putting a pencil in my pocket… That's really weird…_ Then, somehow, another voice sounded in Kyo's practically empty head. _No it's not. You could have put it there months ago. Jeez, if you're gonna be such an idiot, at least warn me so I can get the hell out of here!_

"Hey! Don't call me stu…pid…?" Kyo was surprised to hear his own voice echo through an empty corridor. "Aw crap. I'm so bored I'm going crazy."

_Idiot._

_--_

Hatsuharu sauntered quietly through the corridors. He too, unsurprisingly, had become hopelessly and unforgivably lost. He smiled to himself sheepishly. He put his hands in his pockets and started sidestepping. He found soon that he was quite enjoying himself. Then he sidestepped straight into someone else.

"Haru, why are you _skipping_?" Asked the person, who had grey hair and pale skin. (AN: It was Yuki! X3…. Sorry, little author's excitement. Yay! Yuki's here!)

Haru dusted himself off, and collected himself, exaggerating the impact of their collision. "I wasn't skipping… I was sidestepping. And no reason, I am just… Making the most of my little bit of freedom… That's all."

Yuki sighed, and put one hand on his hip. "You don't have to make me out to be such a killjoy you know."

"I wasn't! It's not you that I'm escaping with my little skipping phase." Haru smiled coyly.

"I thought you were sidestepping."

"I was. I was sidestepping the path which leads to my imprisonment in the system which has claimed so many of us already." Hatsuharu said with a serious face.

"You are so ridiculous."

--

Haru and Yuki walked through the corridors. Yuki began to feel like he was in The Wizard of Oz, having just picked up a brainless scarecrow for a companion.

The scarecrow and the tin-man eventually came upon a desperately bored 'cowardly lion'.

"Hey Kyo." Haru raised his hand in a salute.

"Have you seen Dorothy?...I mean Honda-san…" Yuki nearly started laughing.

"No…I thought she was in rehearsals." Said the cat.

"But I think rehearsals should have ended like, 20 minutes ago. Everyone's just gotten lost." Said Haru, trying to work out Yuki's 'Dorothy' remark.

"ATTENTION CAST!" A voice like that of God boomed through invisible speakers, and echoed through the halls, making Yuki, Kyo and Haru jump about 6 feet in the air. "WOW, THIS MICROPHONE ROCKS! SORRY…ER THIS IS YOUR DIRECTOR SPEAKING."

"Dammit Shinji!" Kyo shouted, shaking his fist at the floor. (Or the ceiling)

"I AM ASKING THE CAST, NOT CREW, TO STAY LATE TONIGHT, UNTILL 9:45 PM, FOR EXTRA REHEARSALS! IN FACT, CREW CAN GO HOME! GO ON, GET ON OUTA HERE! God I love this thing… OK! SO I'LL CARRY ON WITH TOHRU-SAN FOR ABOUT ANOTHER HALF HOUR! THE REST OF YOU, KEEP PRACTISING! How do you turn off the… Oh right-"

As the transmission cut off, Kyo, Haru and Yuki felt themselves sigh dramatically. 9:45… It was 5:15 now. That meant 3 and ½ hours… Shinji wasn't wasting any time.

Yuki sighed. _We're not in Kansas anymore…_

--

BTW: HAHAHAHA! XD I got that from the fanart in volume 8… I love comparing furuba to the Wiz of Oz… That was one of the first ever furuba piks I drew… Yuki was the tin man, Kyo the lion, Haru the scarecrow (the hair) and Tohru was Dorothy… With Momiji as one of those monkey wotsits…


	4. Getting Into Character

01/02/2006 05:49:00

AN: Ohayo! I've never had this many reviews before…. This is so exciting! OK, so, I have tried to e-mail as many reviewers as possible, so please say in your review if you don't want to get an e-mail from an insane wench.

Oh, and Miss Myrtle? I tried to E-mail you because you seem to have read Le Fantom De L'Opera and like giving me very nice reviews, but I can't seem to send you stuff, so thankies very much, and have you seen the site; Got Mask? Hilarious. And yes, Erik and Kyo are both equally awesome in they're cool yet spaz ways…

Oh, and Yoshiru, I found out what a yukiru is (Stupid me for not working it out ;;;) And yes, this is definitely a Yukiru. I would never send Yuki into a relationship with a character I invented! I wouldn't dream of it…

And note to all readers, when you imagine the theatre, just think of the Paris Opera house. (The phantom –Erik's- Opera house.)

**Fruits Basket Does Phantom**

**Chapter Four: Getting Into Character**

Up in the lofts of the theatre, the entire Phantom cast confined themselves into alarmingly secretive hideaways. Yuki, Haru and Kyo had split up, and gotten lost again.

Tohru had just finished working on The Angel Of Music, and was exhausted. They'd blocked the entire scene with her musical pieces, and rehearsed it thoroughly. Now they were going through it with Kitto.

Now she too had gotten lost in the lofts. It didn't help how all of the corridors and rooms looked exactly the same. It was like some sort of Labrinth. Although she sincerely hoped that no Minotaur was going to leap out from behind one of the many backdrops that littered the upper halls, and give her a severe heart attack.

Tohru kept bumping into people, and tripping over things, and was breaking her record of the number of times she could possibly walk into the same wall thinking it was an open door.

Eventually she bumped into someone, who instead of shaking her head in apology, simply took her by the hand and dragged her away. Tohru was far too shocked to protest.

Presently she was dragged into a little room that she obviously hadn't seen.

"Ok, you are… Tohru Honda, right?" Said Tohru's mysterious yetfriendly looking kidnapper.

"Um… That's right…"

"And you are also… Meg?"

Tohru took a couple of seconds to work out what this statement meant. "Oh… Um, yes, I'm playing Meg."

"Hey."

Tohru looked away from the strange girl, to see Kyo standing in a corner.

"Kyo-kun, what are you doing here…?" Tohru trailed off when she had noticed what he was wearing.

"I'm Ichigo. I'm doing costumes. I thought I'd get ahead and start out early." She smiled proudly at Kyo, who was incidentally looking extremely important, in the long black cloak and white mask that had become so immortal through the Phantom.

Kyo saw Tohru and Ichigo looking at him, and smirked. "Yeah… I kinda like it."

After half an hour Tohru's costume was fitted to perfection. She was wearing a sky blue dress that vaguely resembled a tutu.

Ichigo smiled, and Kyo nodded in dumbstruck approval. _Stop gawking you fool! Just smile and nod…But don't look like you're leering…Damn it…!_

--

Tohru left the room in a daze. She was enjoying herself immensely. She only then realised how much the Theatre resembled that of The Paris Opera House, in which the story itself was set. She almost felt like she was in character, although she didn't realize at the time. She eventually went up a few floors, and found herself on the open roof. Almost to her disappointment, there were no statues of Apollo, but there was someone who she hadn't expected to see.

"Yuki-kun?"

Yuki spun around, and smiled when he saw what she was wearing. She did the same, seeing he had been fully Raoulified.

They stood, bathed in the twinkling starlight, and surveyed the endless night.

"It's pretty… Isn't it?" Said Yuki, softly. Tohru smiled and nodded. "Wait, are you cold?" Yuki suddenly took off his jacket and placed it carefully around Tohru's shoulders.

"Oh, um, thank you." She smiled, and he realised to his horror that he was still holding onto the lapels of the jacket that hung around her shoulders.

"S-sorry." He said, quickly letting go and turning away. _Stuttering again? What is WRONG with you!_

She turned and looked at him blushing, and smiled again. The smiles were almost permanently stuck on their faces nowadays.

"Honda-san?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think it would be like… If, in the story, Christine did fall in love with The Phantom?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I guess, Raoul would probably be quite upset. But then, Christine and The Phantom would probably go away into his lair, and then, Meg would come down, and find Raoul, and…"

She trailed off, not knowing where the story could go after that.

Yuki stared into the sky, and felt the soft moonlight on his face. "Meg, would be the first person Raoul would see… After a defeat like that."

"I guess she would be." Said Tohru.

"What if… Raoul and Meg…"

"Yes?" Tohru turned to Yuki.

"What if…" He put a hand on the top of her head and looked into her brown eyes. "What if they…"

"Yes?" He closed his eyes. Actions always speak much louder than words. The action that followed spoke louder than anything Yuki had ever heard.

When they finally separated, Tohru was blushing. She'd never been kissed by a boy before. (If not a boy, then who! oO)

Yuki was blushing too. He hadn't been acting this time. This felt like a real kiss, not a pretend one. But although when he was with her he felt safer than ever, he had the strangest feeling like someone was watching him. Someone, somewhere, was sending out threats, silently cursing him.

"Come on, Shinji probably wants us back soon."

As the two of them quietly left the roof, a dark figure leapt silently down from the top of the stairwell, and slowly walked to where they had stood, dragging his broken self forward. To stand where the two of them had kissed.

"Tohru…"

And then he let out an almost deafening cry. It pierced through the dark night, shattering the stillness of the stars.

"BASTARD!"


	5. The Secrets of The Seventh Floor

AN: Hi! Wow, chapter 6 already! X3

I have taken note of all suggestions, and will be writing the rest of the fic, in my own portrayal… But I will take on board everything you have said. Thankies for these suggestions, I assure you they are appreciated.

Oh, and It is now, no longer just a Yukiru, but a Yuki and Kyoru. I think…. Hell, if you read the damn thing you will know what it is! O 

Oh, and note, I have done 8 hour rehearsals before. These guys are lucky buggers if you ask me! ;; And It was Hamlet too… And I was a Ghost. - -;;; If anyone wants to ask questions about me being a Ghost, please do. Although it's really not that interesting… Unless you're a hamlet fan, in which case it is very interesting…

Anyway, I'm going to shut up now, so, on with the fic.

Weeks passed. The theatre was now constantly filled with people. The set was nearly complete; almost all the scenes had been blocked and rehearsed thoroughly.

Tohru had noticed that Kyo hadn't been talking much to anyone. He stayed silent unless he was in rehearsals, where he had started to devote most of his time, to becoming the role, which he had been set to play. He hadn't even argued with anyone.

Yuki had started to get edgy. Kyo _had_ been acting strangely. He'd spoken with Haru about it, and he was just as puzzled as Yuki. But he tried to ignore it.

Finally, there was only a couple of days left, until the big performance. Shinji was getting both nervous and excited. His main worry was that Uo had refused to sing in front of anyone in rehearsals. She said she was saving it, and if anyone had anything else to say on the matter, she'd bash they're head in with something unseasonable. And of course, no-one was going to risk assuming she was bluffing.

The penultimate day before the performance, Shinji was once again trying to get Uo to sing. And was failing. Miserably. The rest of the cast and crew had once again been banished to the upper floors, and a small group who had nothing better or more useful to do, were having a miniature war. It was cast versus crew, and at the moment crew were winning. Both teams had confined themselves to dressing rooms opposite each-other, and were throwing water balloons at the opposing team.

"Oh my God." Yuki had been aroused from his position, which had sitting quietly in his costume.

"What is it?" The actor playing Andre spoke up.

"Oh, it's nothing." Said Yuki, though the expression on his face read quite clearly; _how could this have happened?_

"Are you sure?" Said Fermier.

"Well… It's just that… You see that empty plate on the table? That used to have my sandwich on it."

"What? Are you kidding?" Yelled Piangi, before receiving a face full of balloon.

"Well, it could have been anyone's mistake. I don't really mind-"

"That's not the point!" Yelled Andre, outraged. "If it happened any other time we wouldn't care, but it didn't! It happened now! In the fog of war!" And with that, the rest of the cast of cretins got up and ran at the door of the next room, balloons raised, ready for their ambush. All save Haru, who stayed behind with Yuki, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What was all that about?" Asked Yuki.

"They think the crew ate your sandwich as a secret war strategy."

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Haru, where's Kyo?"

"Heh, suddenly he seems to be all you ever talk about. Don't tell me you're actually _worried_ about Kyo?"

"No! Of course I'm not. I'm just… I'm worried about what he's capable of. He does seem to be brooding a lot. And… Scheming... If you know what I mean."

Hatsuharu took a bite of Yuki's prisoner-of-war sandwich, and tilted his head to one side. "I fink I geck if."

"Don't talk with you're mouthful. You're spraying me."

Haru swallowed and smiled. "You're so finicky. Anyway, as I was saying, I think I get it. You think Kyo's up to something. Why don't I go talk to him? Has Honda-san seen him about it?"

"I don't know. I think she might have, but I don't know for sure."

"Well, I'll go talk to him anyway. Where do you suppose he is? This place is so huge, he could be anywhere."

Haru ran through the war zone, and came to his usual striding saunter. He casually sidestepped along at least 5 floors. He had never been past the sixth floor, and so he was curious to see what the seventh and final floor before the roof looked like. When he got there, it was like a whole city. Every room was like the inside of an attic. Completely full of the most random things (Well it is a theatre. What are they if not random?) that put together looked like they should be in an antiques store.

Eventually, Haru reached the last room. It was dark, and lit only by candles. There, sitting in the middle of the floor, wearing the full Phantom attire, save for the mask, was Kyo.

"Kyo?"

He spun around in alarm, and covered half of his face with one hand. "Haru, what are you doing here?"

Haru stood silently, wondering why the hand remained on the mask-less side of Kyo's face. He slowly crouched down to Kyo's level.

"Kyo, everyone's really worried about you. You haven't spoken to us in days. What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Snapped Kyo. "Nothing you would understand anyway."

He turned around again. Haru paused in silence. Something was definitely seriously wrong. "If you want to talk, then just say so, and we can talk."

Haru rose to his feet, and made for the door.

"I'll do it, you know."

Haru looked over his shoulder to see Kyo, back still turned. But he could see the side of his face. He was smiling menacingly to himself.

"What?"

"You'll see. But I swear, I'll do it. Even with a face like this, I can do it."

Haru frowned. "D-do _what_?"

Kyo turned his head at last. "You'll see. I promise you you'll see."

Haru backed away from Kyo, and left the room. Something was going on. He'd have to find out what. Yuki was more accurate than Haru would have liked. And the feeling it gave him was not a comforting one. Not in the slightest.


	6. In The Dressing Room

AN: Hi! This fic is getting kinda creepy. (Kyo sneaks up on Jezebel holding lighter and cackling sadistically)

I drew a pik of Kyo Yuki and Tohru in costume last night out of boredom, and it has confirmed my suspicions. Kyo is definitely the coolest phantom EVER! If anyone wants to se the pik, I'll be uploading it and sticking it in my profile quite soon.

Oh yeah, has anyone noticed how in the movie, during the song 'The Phantom Of The Opera', Gerard Butler (The Phantom; can also be seen in Lara Croft Tomb-raider 2, and Dracula, and other stuff) is pouting? It's so hilarious! He's actually not that good looking, but when he gets the mask look going… WOW! I mean… Yeah… Raoul (Patrick Wilson; can be seen in The Full Monty on Broadway: haha… I have a pik) Is adorable, but compared to Gerry, Paddy looks like school lasagne, and my face droops whenever that comes on stage.

Oh yeah, and if anyone is still reading, thank you! I'm so happy to know people still like it.

Anyway… On with the fic! X3 I love saying that… CAUTION! YUKI X TOHRU MOMENT: ROMANCE MAJOR TIME!

The day was drawing ever closer. The cast had been allowed a full day of rehearsals, and Shinji was getting extremely anxious. The orchestra was just piling into the theatre, and getting ready to play. There was also still a small scene to block involving Haru and a couple of chorus girls, and Motoko, who had been getting more irritated every day of rehearsals.

Before he went on stage, Haru grabbed Yuki's shirt, and pulled him in close. "Stay away from Kyo until I get a break. Then I'll come and find you." He whispered.

"Wait, why-?" Yuki was cut off as Shinji called for Haru to start rehearsing.

Yuki frowned slightly. There was something going on that Haru knew something about. Just what it was he wasn't sure, but obviously Kyo was up to something.

"Yuki-kun?" It was Tohru. She was already in costume, although they had only just got into the theatre. "I think I need to talk to you, can we go upstairs? There aren't many people up there yet."

She took him by the hand and hastily led him to the fourth floor, which was uninhabited.

They stood in her dressing room. Yuki could tell by her expression that she was scared.

"What's wrong?" He said quietly, carefully placing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"It's Kyo-kun. I think there's something really wrong. I'm really worried." The tears started welling up in her eyes, and she held onto his arm in an affectionate yet desperate embrace.

Yuki placed a hand on the back of her head, and hugged her as best he could. "I know what you mean. He has been acting pretty weird. But I'm sure it's just a phase. Well… I hope."

"I…" She looked up into his eyes. "It… It scares me. I know something is wrong, I can feel it, I just don't understand, what could have happened to make him act this way? Maybe if I go and talk to him, I could find out what it is."

Yuki breathed in deeply. "I don't think you should be alone with Kyo right now. He's not himself. He's… Well, Haru told me not to see him. He could be… _Dangerous_."

Tohru couldn't imagine Kyo being anything like that, but the way he had been talking and behaving in the last few weeks, it wouldn't be all that surprising. It wasn't like Kyo at all to be this way. It was almost as if he was becoming a completely different person. A person, that only a few weeks ago, he had been asked to become. What if… what if he had taken his acting responsibilities far too literally, and was gradually turning into the Phantom of The Opera?

Tohru tried to dismiss the notion, but it stuck in her head, and the knot in her stomach twisted itself tighter. "Yuki-kun, someone has to talk to him. We can't just leave him like this. He could, something could-"

"I know. I know what you're thinking, and you're absolutely right. He's changing. And it's not good. He must have said something to Haru yesterday that made it clear. He's… Just, please don't go to talk to him on your own. I understand you need to help him, but I can't send you up there alone. Not knowing that he could… Hurt you."

"Please, don't talk like that. Kyo-kun, he would never… Would he?"

"I don't know." Yuki rested his chin lightly on the top of her head. "But I won't risk it."

When Haru finally came out of his rehearsal, the scene Magical Lassoo completely blocked and to be rehearsed in two hours, he found Yuki and Tohru asleep in each other's arms on a small chaisse-longue in her dressing room. He smiled. They'd all been working extra-hard in the last few days, and he'd known Yuki and Tohru had been secretly involved for weeks. He was the only one who knew about it, seeing as he walked in on them kissing in Shigure's bathroom.

But he knew they all needed to talk, and Momiji was waiting outside. (Haru had suspected that Yuki and Tohru would be taking advantage of their solitude, and so made him stay outside so their secret would be safe.)

He gently nudged Yuki's shoulder. Yuki's eyes slowly blinked open, and he saw Haru leaning over them.

"Hey Yuki."

Tohru in turn was nudged carefully out of sleep, and Momiji was eventually let in.

When they had all found a place to sit, Momiji was sitting cross legged on Tohru's dressing table, Haru on the floor, and Yuki and Tohru sat yawning on the chaisse-longue, Yuki resisting with difficulty the temptation to place an arm around her.

"So, what happened yesterday?" Said Yuki, suppressing a yawn.

"Well, I came out with two conclusions." Said Haru, holding up two fingers and accidentally swearing at Yuki. "The first; is that Kyo is definitely up to something, and has changed. He usually has the same amount of mental instability as a can of spam. And the second; that he's become convinced that there's something wrong with his face."

"His face?" Said Momiji, sitting up. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he did _this_ as soon as he saw me." Haru covered half of his face, trying to remember exactly how Kyo had done it.

"Th-That's exactly what the phantom does when Christine takes his mask in Stranger Than You Dreamt It." Said Yuki. "You mean… _Is_ there something wrong with his face? He could have some weird disorder or something, like those girls who think they're too fat."

"I don't think so." Said Haru. I saw, there was something on his face. It was reddish purple, like a healing wound. I think he might have hurt himself on purpose."

Tohru raised a hand to her mouth, and Momiji and Yuki both looked at Haru with concerned faces. Haru was surprised about Yuki. He didn't say anything, but he definitely had not expected him of all people to be concerned.

"Someone has to do something. He can't go on like this. Not in front of all those people. It would be the end of him." Said Yuki. "He shouldn't be remembered for that."

The four of them sat in silence, wondering what they could do. Eventually Haru was called back to practice his scene, and Momiji was needed to get some more props. Yuki and Tohru were alone again.

"This isn't good at all." Tohru said quietly, the tears welling up again. "Where do you think he is right now?"

"He's probably up on the seventh floor. Maybe… Maybe he's just getting into character."

The two of them were both silent. That was exactly what they were afraid of.

AN: Next chap I promise lots of Kyo creepiness up front and personal. And the pik of the three leads is in the profile.


	7. Taking It Too Far

AN: Hi! OK, this is a really fun chapter to write… I've been looking forward to writing it since I decided to do all this to Kyo… You know, I'm a Yuki lover, but I think Kyo is my favourite in this fic. He's just so fun to write about!

Oh yeah, and sorry this update will probably be a little late, but I got my hair cut today! Squeeee! I have Yuki's side bits! How cool is that? Before anyone says 'not very'… Go to hell, you know NOTHING of my fashion!

And please note all: You have to give me some cred, because I've only read books 1-5 (stupid slow English publishing system) and I don't know what happens! ;; even though I have fanart somewhere, I CAN'T SEE IT! I am so sad… ;;

Anyway, here we go, on with the fic! CAUTION: LONG CHAPTER! BIG KYORU AND YUKIRU MOMENTS!

It was coming on 10:00PM, and everyone was exhausted. They had run through the entire piece twice, and the Prima Donna scene four times, minus Uo singing.

Shinji sighed and ran his hand once again through his conveniently short hair. "I guess we'll have to call it a day. It's a shame though, because I would have liked to run through the exits and entrances a few more times."

Yuki raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Come on Shinji-san, you know you want to, just make us sleep in the theatre."

"Sleep in the theatre eh? WHAT A GREAT IDEA!"

Yuki did an alarmed double take. "I was being both sarcastic and sardonic."

"Your point being?"

"We're not sleeping in the theatre!"

Haru shook his head sadly. "I think we might have to."

"What?"

Haru took Yuki aside. "I just realised, Kyo isn't going to come back to the house. We can't just leave him here on his own."

Yuki thought for a second. If the four of them stayed in the theatre for Kyo, would that mean they'd have to go and stay _with_ him? And they'd be locked in with no escape route if things should take a turn for the worse. But Haru had a point. If they left Kyo alone in this state, anything could happen to him. Even as his nemesis Yuki wouldn't wish that on him.

After talking to Shinji, they persuaded him to let them stay in the building. He of course had to keep it a secret, but he said it was the least that he owed them for being so good to him as actors (and one crewmember).

As Yuki's watch beeped for 11:00 PM, Shinji left the theatre. Standing outside, he spoke to Yuki.

"I don't know what's going on between you guys, but if you burn down my theatre or anything, I swear…" Yuki tried not to listen as Shinji made empty threats, with over gesticulations involving lots of tearing motions and wringing of hands.

Eventually Shinji left, and Yuki could hear the keys rattling as he locked the door.

Yuki turned to see Tohru Haru and Momiji standing a little off from the door.

Momiji was the first to speak. "So… What do we do now?"

"I guess we'll have to turn the theatre lights out and go upstairs." Said Haru, scratching the back of his head.

Tohru and Momiji both gulped. The theatre lights were next to the door. Which was on the opposite end of the building to the first stairwell that led to the maze above.

"If we link arms we won't separate." Said Yuki. After they had all linked arms; Haru at the front, then Momiji, then Tohru, then Yuki at the back, Yuki braced himself, and then flicked all three switches at once.

Tohru yelped a little as they were all plunged into blackness.

"Here we go then." Said Haru, taking a breath, and then leading the way.

They were about halfway through the theatre, when suddenly the stillness was pierced by a sound. The four of them felt themselves go numb. One long, echoing laugh sounded through the theatre. Haru recognised it as the only person it could have been, yet they all stayed silent. Tohru gripped Yuki's slightly sweating hand a little tighter.

They were just about at the stairwell, and Momiji let out a long breath he had been holding in with nerves.

Yuki suddenly froze. The others hadn't seen, but the image he was faced with sent him into shakes. There, in the pitch-black night, just above the mezzanine, was an almost floating object. The shape of one, big, glowing yellow eye.

Before stopping to think, he grabbed Tohru's hand and pushed Haru and Momiji up the stairwell, making them run as fast as they could. When they finally reached the second floor, they collapsed in Yuki's dressing room, panting as if they'd just run an Olympic Marathon.

"What… Why… Who…?" Haru gasped out the words as he seated himself on Yuki's table, once again taking the liberty of eating his sandwich.

"I... I swear… It's -70 degrees in here, but I'm sweating Yuki!" Panted Momiji as he pointed his finger at his forehead in exasperated fatigue.

"I've… Never seen you… Look that scared… Yuki-kun…" Came Tohru's exhausted verdict.

"K-Kyo…" Breathed Yuki, clutching his chest.

"Y-You're not going to have an attack… Are you?" Said Tohru, worriedly putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll… Be fine…" He said, putting a hand over hers. She leaned her head on his back as he caught his breath.

Momiji tilted his head at this, and Haru cleared his throat artificially.

"Oh!" Tohru leapt away from Yuki, and put her hands behind her back, turning red.

"It's OK Haru… We… Might as well tell him too." Yuki said, looking to Tohru for her approval. She nodded. "Me and Honda-kun… Are…"

"Are you going out?" Said Momiji, right on the mark.

"Uh-huh." Tohru smiled and kissed Yuki on one flushed cheek, which made him go even redder.

After they had all settled back down, and Haru had made as many jokes as possible about the state of Yuki's room, (as if a bomb hit it, completely askew, big crap-hole and so-on) they all decided to get some sleep.

Haru and Momiji decided they'd sleep on a big random pile of the outfits that had been tried on Yuki and discarded, (Ichigo was a perfectionist, and Shinji had asked her to make Yuki's outfit especially endearing, so as to make his groupies enjoy the performance more… dazedly.) And Tohru and Yuki resumed they're position on the chaisse-longue.

"Honda-kun, are you awake?" whispered Yuki.

"Yes. I can't sleep."

"Neither." Yuki yawned in Tohru's ear, and she smiled. "It was so strange. I just saw his eye in the darkness above the mezzanine."

"His eye?" Tohru turned around to look at him, as he was hugging her from behind. "Weren't there two?"

"Well, I suppose he's hurt the other one." Yuki sighed, burying his head in Tohru's shoulder. "I wish he wouldn't try to give me a heart-attack though."

Tohru sadly sat up. "I think I need to talk to mom. And… I can't do it here. Not with you awake. I'll have to go outside."

"No." Yuki's voice went cold. "Y-You can't. Kyo, he could be anywhere. He's probably looking for us as it is."

"Kyo-kun wouldn't want to hurt us."

"This isn't Kyo we're talking about. He's not himself. The look in that eye…" He glared at the ceiling. "I _don't trust it_."

"I'll just go to another room. I'll only be a few minutes. Nothing's going to happen. I promise." She kissed him on the cheek and stepped off the chaisse-longue.

He waited until she had left the room, and watched her at the door. She slowly opened the door of the next room, looked in and closed the door behind her. Yuki closed the door behind him, and sat down with his back to the wall. He wasn't going to leave her alone at a time like this.

Yuki looked at his watch. It had been almost 15 minutes. heard something move in the darkness. He looked around, but it was pitch black. He couldn't see a thing. Then he heard what sounded like a cloak. There was definitely something, or someone out there.

Suddenly Yuki felt a mind-numbing blow to his head, and felt himself slump over. If what he could see could go any blacker, it did.

Tohru silently begged her mother for guidance. Every worry and anxiety she had swept into the air, and she sent them to the spirit she hoped was watching over her.

SLAM! Tohru felt her heart skip a beat as the door closed on it's own. She closed her eyes and wished with all her heart that she had left it open and the wind had closed it. A floorboard creaked. Tohru felt a tear slide slowly down her cheek.

It was too much. She would have to call for Yuki. She opened her mouth to yell, but before she could make a sound, there was a hand clapped over her mouth.

Before she knew it, she was being dragged out of the room. She tried to scream when she saw Yuki slumped across the floor, but she couldn't make a sound. She tried to escape from her captor, but they were far too strong. She simply let herself be led up almost three staircases.

Halfway up the third, light began crawling in from above. She should have been relieved to see the shock of red hair, knowing that her kidnapper was Kyo and not a stranger, but somehow it made her all the more terrified.

Tohru tried to yell again, but he turned to look at her. He was in his costume, (which was just as well, because she had forgotten to change) and was wearing the white mask over his face again.

Tohru pulled away, and looked back at him. He was smiling at her, but it wasn't any smile that would have comforted her. It was as if he knew he'd done something terrible, but was proud of it. He slowly held his forefinger against his lips, and took her hand.

He led her almost as if he was escorting her to a dance, placing her hand gently in his upturned palm. She followed him without much difficulty, because he had started to walk very slowly for her. He carefully picked up one of the candles that had been placed on the steps of the stairwell. Tohru wondered briefly who put them there, but her question was soon answered.

When they reached the end of the stairwell that led to the seventh floor, Kyo turned to her and spoke at last.

"I wanted you to be the first to see it."

Tohru was led up the last few stairs, and taken through into another world. There were candles everywhere. The whole place was filled with warm light, and unlike the rest of the theatre it felt warm too.

"Kyo-kun, it's beautiful… Did you do all this yourself."

"Yes." Kyo stared proudly at his creation, and then turned back to Tohru. "_Stay with me_. You don't have to go back down there with them. You can stay here with me, and you'll never have to worry about anything again."

"Kyo…"

"You're so beautiful." Tohru did a double take. He put a hand under her chin, and smiled as he moved it slowly around her face until it reached the top of her cheek. "Like an angel…"

Tohru felt very strange. These were words she'd never imagined coming from Kyo. Tohru looked in his eyes. Yuki was right. There was something in them that was different. And she didn't like it at all. Yuki…

"Was… Was it you that hurt Yuki-kun?" Kyo frowned and took his hand away from her face. He looked at the floor. "You…y-You didn't…" She sniffed, the tears welling up again. "You didn't _kill him, _did you?"

Kyo looked up again. "No. I wouldn't be that primitive about it. I just knocked him out."

"What do you mean by _primitive_?"

"Nothing." Kyo turned away from Tohru. He walked over to a spot on the floor and sat down in it, his back facing her. She thought quietly to herself. _He won't take off that mask for me, so I'll have to do it myself._

Slowly she reached forward and lightly touched a hand to his face. He turned around quickly, and when he did, she ripped off the mask, and dropped it on the floor in shock.

Kyo leapt to his feet and grabbed onto her wrist. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" He stared at her, eyes flaming as brightly as the candles that surrounded them.

"K-Kyo… What did you _do?_" Tohru felt tears sliding down her cheeks she looked at his face.

Kyo let go of her wrist reluctantly, and looked her in the eyes. "I…I burnt it."

"_Why?_"

He looked at her once again in desperation. "I don't know." A tear fell from Kyo's one good eye. "_Help me_."

He had obviously blinded his right eye, and the lid had been burnt shut. The entire right side of his face was completely destroyed, still bleeding a little, with ugly red marks all down the side of his face, and a little down the side of his neck.

"Kyo-kun, if you come back down with me, we can show the others… you don't have to be afraid of them. They won't be mad… Or judge you. We can get you a doctor for your face and-"

"No!" Suddenly Kyo became hostile again. Before, he seemed to be himself again, and now they were back to where they had been just minutes ago. "I like it this way…" He put a hand to his face and pressed down hard, making it bleed a little. "it means I have an excuse… _To wear it."_

He stooped down and carefully picked up the mask, and pressed it back onto his wounded face.

"Kyo-kun, please don't-"

"You can go back to your friends now." He said, taking her by the arm and pulling her towards the door. "And by the way, if you tell anyone that I can't perform tomorrow then I'll kill myself."

Tohru froze. "W-what?"

"You heard me. Oh, and tell Yuki," and then he paused and smiled devilishly, "he'll get to see my new trick soon."

And with that he flung Tohru out the door and slammed it behind her.

Tohru stood there, helpless and bewildered. Since she and Yuki had decided to make their relationship official (To only them of course), she'd felt more confident, more sure of herself. She hadn't even felt at all shy about being in an affair with Yuki. Now she felt like everything was falling apart. Kyo was losing himself to his role, Yuki was in danger, and it felt like her mother had died all over again.

She trudged dazedly back down the five flights of stairs, and gasped when she reached the bottom.

"Yuki-kun!" Yuki was still lying unconscious on the floor. She knelt down beside him and shook him lightly. His eyes slowly opened and his eyes focussed again.

"H-Honda-kun…? W-what happened? There was a man and-"

"It was Kyo-kun."

"What!" Yuki tried to sit up quickly.

"Whoah… Everything's fuzzy."

"Don't try to sit up." She lifted his head onto her knees. "What did he hit you with?"

"I don't know, but it felt a lot like a brick."

Tohru smiled sadly. If things carried on like this, someone was going to get badly hurt. And somehow she had a feeling that it would be either Kyo or Yuki.

AN: OMG… LONG CHAPPIE! Well, I have received many very lovely e-mails from loads of you, and for that I thank you all! I must be the luckiest amateur writer in the world!! This is so fun! I will definitely be updating very soon, as I have absolutely no life. But this is fun! I'm still in my 9 week hols so I'm making the most of it! (Sitting at computer and making Kyo go mental)


	8. The Performance Begins

01/02/2006 05:49:00

AN: OK, this is getting really interesting… Right, now I must cater the needs of both ends of the fan-girl spectrum. I've found that most of my readers are obsessive-compulsive Yuki lovers, whereas another lot belong to the Kyo worship clan. So therefore… I don't know what to do? But, I have a plan! (Raises finger into air in a triumphant yet moronic glee) I have the best ever strategy! Just call meJezebel the ever knowing! (No , having you call me that is not my plan.) Well then…

The next chap after this one is sure to produce a lot of aaaaawwwws from both fan-girl varieties… I hope… If not, PLEASE DON'T CRUSH ME! Especially Momo and Yoshiru, they are scary!

And I would like to apologise for the first few chapters of this fic, as they are a bit random to the story as of where it's going now. Honestly I had no idea where this was going to go when I started it so the beginning must seem a little odd when reading back over it. But if you'll excuse that, I am still well prepared for all that I plan to do with the rest of this fic, and am still enjoying spontaneously writing about two chapters a day for you people.

Anyhoo, let the fiction commence! (On with the fic)

--

Up on the seventh floor, the candles were slowly burning out. Wax dripped onto the floorboard, and the Phantom's masterpiece slowly began to deteriorate.

Kyo lay curled up on the floor, hugging himself. The scene kept playing through his head, every time more extravagant and exaggerated, until the voices in his head began to deafen him and he started screaming at them to stop.

They were kissing in front of him. They hadn't even thought of him at all. He had been touching her face. _Him._ Yuki. He wasn't allowed. It wasn't his right.

How could she? How could she have done this to him?

He wrapped himself in the cloak and tried to focus on the things that were important to him. But all that he could think of was getting his task completed.

"What's… Happening to me?"

Kyo closed his other eye and the scene started to become clear. His purpose was in his mind. He would have to do it. Then she would have nowhere to run, but back to him.

And he was going to enjoy it.

--

The four remaining actors were up again, and Haru and Momiji were blinking in the soft light that Tohru had brought with her in candle form. (She had gone back up to the foot of the third staircase and taken a couple of candles to fix the light issue, hoping Kyo wouldn't notice.)

Yuki lay on the chaisse-longue, his hand on his temple with a splitting headache.

"So, let me get this straight. Kyo burnt his own face, and is upset about it." Said Haru, finishing the remainder of Yuki's abandoned sandwich. "And why did he do this?"

"He said he didn't know." Said Tohru, putting a comforting hand on top of Yuki's bumped head. "It was like there were two of him. The old Kyo was in there somewhere, but it was like the part of him that's taking over, wouldn't let him be himself."

"He's definitely becoming unhinged…" Haru mused to Tohru, ruffling Momiji's hair as he slept. "I bet he thinks he's got everything figured out."

"But the fact that he changed so fast without us noticing… How did we not notice?" Said Yuki, turning his head to look at Haru and then groaning at the throb that followed.

"What's the time Yuki-kun?" Tohru said, yawning.

"Um… 2:00 am." Said Yuki, holding his wrist above his head. "I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, and we have a performance tomorrow night." Said Haru, sitting on the pile of clothes again. "about that, what are we gonna do about Kyo? He can't perform like this. Did he say anything about it Honda-san?"

"Uh… Yes. I think he wants to do it." Tohru said, looking at the floor worriedly. _Then I'll kill myself..._

"Well, it's his rep on the line but whatever." Haru said, and immediately fell asleep gripping Momiji's hair for no apparent reason.

Tohru sighed. She sat on the chaisse-longue next to where Yuki was lying and started subconsciously fiddling with his hair.

"Yuki-kun, I think you should be careful."

Yuki blinked, and looked up at her through blurry eyes. "Why? Is something wrong?"

She smoothed a piece of hair off of his forehead. "Just… Don't stay by yourself for too long. And try not to go past the third floor."

Yuki probably would have understood properly if his head hadn't been so befuddled, but he simply nodded, cursed, sighed and clutched his head.

Tohru would have smiled, but she was far too worried to think straight.

--

"Hey, when did they get here?"

"I don't know, but it must have been a while for them to be asleep."

"But Shinji only just opened the theatre."

"hey! Hey wake up!" Yuki felt himself being shaken on the shoulder.

"Wha?"

"Morning." Ichigo looked down on him with the big smile once again. Yuki found himself surrounded by a large number of crewmembers.

"W-Where… Are the others?"

"Rehearsals already." Said Ichigo. They're warming up. Tohru said you weren't up to it yet."

"Oh."

"And so, by request of our director I have brought you a variety of assistants."

"What?"

"See you." Ichigo left the room, leaving a horrified Yuki alone with a group of blushing girls._ Damned director…_

_--_

Haru and Tohru decided they should stay together during rehearsals. They felt bad enough having to leave Momiji to fend for himself, but he couldn't stay with them because he was a crewmember.

"Isn't it weird how we're suddenly terrified?" Haru said ponderingly. "We never used to take Kyo seriously and now he's capable of making us wet or pants."

"Well, not literally."

"Oh… Yeah of… Course…" Haru said, his eyes going shifty.

--

Shinji was acting as if the world was about to fall on his head and crush him. Which in his point of view it was.

The rehearsals were in full swing, and everyone was down in the theatre, Except Kyo, Yuki and his assistants.

"This is ridiculous! What do you mean he's not coming to rehearsals? He's the lead for God's sake? I need him now!" Shinji flailed her hands in Tohru's face.

"H-he, will be performing though." Said Tohru quietly.

Shinji looked down at her and dropped his arms. "I'm sorry Tohru-san. OK, where is he?"

"Um… I think on the seventh floor."

"Thank you Tohru." Shinji turned and headed towards the stairwell.

"Wait, Shinji-san, where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk some sense into him. There's no reason for him to skip rehearsals. Especially not now."

"Shinji-san please, don't go up there. You have to trust me." Tohru held onto his sleeve in urgency, and he sighed.

"If you're absolutely certain that I shouldn't then I won't, but I want an explanation soon."

"OK Shinji-san." Tohru let out a breath. This day was going to be extremely challenging.

--

When Yuki's watch told him it was 7:00PM, he had already been in costume for about an hour. Shinji was literally going to explode, Kitto had demanded that he kiss her three times, Tohru was praying, Haru was on his fifth sandwich, Uo had disappeared to practice, Momiji was running around doing things every three seconds, and Kyo was… Well he didn't know or want to think about what Kyo was doing.

--

The performance was going to start at nine, and everyone was getting nervous even though there were still two hours to go.

Yuki was bracing himself. He had checked the list of who was coming to the first performance. There were one hundred and three people. "_There won't be hundreds."_

_Ha._ Thought Yuki. _You lied to me Haru._

Yuki just hoped that in that audience there wasn't going to be anyone he knew.

--

"Gure-san, hurry up! It's nearly 9:00 already!"

"Relax Aaya. We've still got 15 minutes." Shigure put his hand on Hatori's shoulder and whispered to him. "He's getting very over-excited."

"You could say that every second of every day and it would never be a lie." Said the Doctor, tossing his cigarette in a nearby trash can.

As the three men walked into the packed theatre, Ayame's eyes were glittering with the afore-mentioned excitement. They sat quite close to the back, Ayame in the middle, and Hatori and Shigure on either side. Hatori rolled his eyes.

"Do I have to sit with you? Can't I just go?"

"No Haa-san! You have to watch! Why would you want to go? Tohru-kun's wearing a dress in it, you know." Ayame raised his eyebrows at Hatori, who flicked him on the forehead.

"Aaya, you know Hatori gets embarrassed watching musicals." Shigure smirked at the dragon who fidgeted in his seat.

"I just don't like it when they spontaneously burst into song."

--

The theatre lights dimmed. Shinji was about to cry. "Where is he…? Before he had a chance to postpone the production until Kyo was found, the actors of the prologue were already on stage. Shinji practically had a heart attack.

Luckily the Orchestra were ready, and so was everyone else. Tohru and Kitto were ready with the other ballet girls for they're entrance, as were the managers on the opposite side of the stage. Yuki reluctantly stood in the wings, and was relieved to have his hand met with another.

"Are you scared?"

Yuki looked Tohru in the eye and whispered, "A little."

She held onto his arm. "You'll do fine." She herself was getting very nervous herself when the Phantom's overture started to play, but the slight reluctance turned to terror, as she saw the eye. In the wings above, on top of the mezzanine, was obviously Kyo. Tohru felt as if he was watching her. Which of course, he was.

Yuki wondered why she had suddenly started shaking, but he had no time to ask her if she was all right, because without a word, she had seen her cue and rushed onto the stage with the other dancers.

It was Uo now. The big moment. Uo stepped into the centre stage, her head bedecked with every possible jewel and flower it could ever sport, and her face plastered with the expensive make-up Ichigo had insisted on using. Everything was silent. And then, Uo opened her mouth. She took in a breath, smiled, and out of her mouth came the most fantastic wave of delectable Italian the theatre had ever encountered. About one hundred and seventy mouths hit the floor. She was incredible. The other dancers eventually joined in, singing in a state of shock. Yuki couldn't help smiling. It was one of those features in someone you just can't imagine them having.

Yuki looked up to the ceiling, and took in a breath. It was almost his cue. As his gaze fell back down to the stage. He caught a glimpse of something on the mezzanine. It was the same glowing cat's-eye he had witnessed just yesternight. Once again he froze. But his cue was just about there, and someone prodded him in the back, luckily sending him out of his momentary trance.

As he walked on stage in character, about 50 infatuated sighs could be heard throughout the theatre. Shinji's strategy had been on the mark. Yuki attracted the masses.

Ayame suppressed an excited squeal as Yuki came on. Instead he just whispered to Shigure, "That's my little brother Gure-san!"

"Yes, I know." Said Shigure softly. "He lives with me Aaya. "

"But he looks so cute!"

"Um, excuse me?" A girl in the row ahead who was wearing the school's uniform whispered to the three men behind her. "Are you three related to the Sohmas?"

"Yes we are." Replied Hatori, quietly but firmly, as usual.

The girl turned to Ayame and whispered, "Are you related to the prince, Yuki Sohma-kun?"

Aaya smiled broadly at the word prince, and replied, "I'm his brother."

The girl couldn't suppress _her_ tiny squeal, and started whispering to her friends, an air of hyperactivity spreading across the row and the one ahead, and a little down the row Ayame was actually sitting in.

"You hear that Haa-san? I'm related to royalty." Said Ayame, sitting in his chair with a smug face. Shigure and Hatori both rolled their eyes.

--

The owner of the horrifying eye stood silently among the beams and rafters, holding something in his hand. He twisted it round his fingers, and the let it drop a little, and then repeated the process. He smiled at himself as he played with the rope and waited for his cue. "Are you sure you're all ready?" He whispered almost silently to the audience, "For the music of the night?"

--

AN: More lovey-dovey next chapter, I promise. Plus this is really short, so please forgive me my wonderful readers. (Bows) I am so SORRY! I didn't like writing this chap much, it took ages to work out… I will try to update again tomoz! PS: Gerry Butler (Phantom in movie) Is Scottish! Hahahahah! No offence to Scots, I just find it funny.


	9. The Lead Makes His Entrance

AN: last chapter didn't feel right until towards the end when it started to kick off, but this chap will be lots better, longer and with lots of Yukiru and Kyoru bits! Hee hee! My production has finally begun!

And by the way, in one version of the phantom, Meg becomes Erik's angel of music at the end. Well whatta ya know!

Any way, I've yammered on for long enough.

!cif eht htiw nO

The first few scenes went as planned. 'Think of me' was a huge success, and Yuki managed to sing just as he had in rehearsals, which was good. Truthfully he had been looking past Kitto at the smaller girl standing in the wings as he sang from his balcony-esque box just off from the stage on stage left.

After the scene ended, Shinji held his breath, and then, it came, from nowhere.

"Bravi, bravi, bravissimi." Yuki almost had a heart attack, whereas Shinji started crying silent tears of relief.

Then Angel of Music came. Tohru sang her part, and Hatori had to listen to two men of his own age going, "Aaaaw!"

Yuki was standing in the stage right wing as she sang, watching her but wishing the scene would go faster so he could get her off stage as quickly as possible. He hated to think of the creature that stood directly above him was watching her, and planning something.

Little Lotte came and went. Yuki wished he could warn Kitto, but their exits were different. Then came the phantom's next invisible voice part. It sounded as if he was just shouting at Yuki like he usually did. Well, until he started to change that is.

"_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool this brave young suitor, SHARING IN MY TRIUMPH!"_

It put Yuki well on the edge. As he left the stage, he was thankful to find Tohru waiting for him in the wings.

"I'm worried about Kitto-san." Yuki said quietly, as they both watched Kitto sing.

"_Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide, look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!_" And there he was. Not Kyo. The phantom. Standing in the frame of the mirror, cloak billowing, mask shining, was the Phantom of the Opera.

As the music began for the most famous piece of the whole production, Ayame, Shigure and Hatori had gone completely still. "Is… That… Kyonkichi!" Ayame said, his eyes alarmingly wide.

"H-how many other red heads are there at that school?" Said Shigure, raising an eyebrow.

Yuki and Tohru watched uncomfortably as Kitto and Kyo did the Phantom of The Opera and The Music of The Night. The fact that Kyo kept glancing over at Tohru as he was singing made it all the more awkward.

Yuki held her arm and put a hand protectively on her shoulder, so that Kyo could see that he meant business.

When Stranger Than You Dreamt It Began, Tohru developed the most horrible De-ja-vu she'd ever had.

She heard a horrified gasp behind her. Yuki and Tohru both turned to see Ichigo.

"I, I didn't give him any deformity at all! He was missing, so I forgot!"

"Don't worry Ichigo-san." Yuki said quietly. "He's got something more realistic than we would have liked."

Ichigo looked puzzled at this, but when Kitto removed Kyo's mask, she caught a glimpse of the burns before he covered his face. "Is that… Real?"

Tohru nodded sadly, and then suddenly felt very sorry for Kyo. He looked like he was almost enjoying himself, but deep down she new that no one who burns half of their face off can truly be happy.

Haru's only notable scene came and went, but when he came off stage, he looked very pale. Yuki got what the problem was immediately. In the next scene after Prima Donna, Haru's character Buquet was killed by the phantom.

"Haru, maybe you shouldn't go up there?" Yuki said as Haru started making his was up to the mezzanine.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Just… Be careful yourself, 'kay?"

Yuki frowned. Why was everyone suddenly so worried about him?

Haru felt the sweat rise on his forehead. This was like walking into the lion's den. But the cat was far more dangerous.

"Hello Haru." The voice came from the dark.

"K-kyo, you're not going to-"

"Relax Haru." Haru felt a hand on his shoulder. "It's not you I want."

Kyo said his lines for Notes and Prima Donna, and then left Haru alone to 'hang himself'. Haru felt a deep sigh of relief issue from his mouth.

And then it hit him. Why had Kyo left?

Yuki knelt nervously in the stage right box 5. He had the worst feeling something bad was going top happen to Haru. The cast on stage began to sing the piece from Il Muto.

"…_If he knew the truth he'd never ever go."_

"_Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept Empty_?" Kyo's sounded alarmingly close for Yuki's liking.

"Your part is silent, little toad!" Came Uo's aggressive reply to Kitto's line.

"_A toad madame?_ _Perhaps it is you who are the toad_. Heh." Kyo was definitely close by. Suddenly Yuki felt cold. There was a hand on his shoulder. "Enjoying it, Yuki?" A voice whispered darkly in Yuki's ear. "I haven't shown you my little trick yet, have I?"

Yuki started shaking. He could feel Kyo's breath on the side of his face, but couldn't move at all to look round.

"You'll see. During the interlude. I will be on my floor. I'll see you there, or maybe Tohru? Hmm?" Yuki shut his eyes. This was one of the worst-case scenarios of the night.

Kyo left Yuki and could be heard laughing at Uo from somewhere backstage.

Yuki tried to stop the shaking, but it wouldn't go away. Did Kyo mean that he'd take Tohru if he didn't go up there?

Yuki was needed for the next few scenes. He made his way down to the stage, and was dragged away by Kitto. Somehow he didn't feel right.

When they reached 'Why Have You Brought Us Here?', Tohru was alarmed at how much the description fitted Kyo at the moment. And the way she felt about him.

"_... Raoul I've seen him, can I ever forget that sight, can I ever escape from that face, so distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face in that darkness… Darkness…"_

Tohru felt herself feeling the pity again. His eyes… In that one moment when they begged for her to save him. _"But in his eyes, all the sadness in the world, those pleading eyes, that both threaten, and adore…"_

_Help me…_

The De-ja-vu returned as All I Ask Of You Began. It was just like that night on the roof.

Yuki kept looking over Kitto's head at Tohru, and she smiled back at him. But inside, he felt like screaming at her to run away.

As Yuki kissed Kitto, and knew that Tohru was watching, he felt very strange. The first time he'd done it, he'd felt nothing. He'd simply turned off all of his emotions and disappeared. But now, as he kissed this beautiful stranger, all he could think of was that night on the roof. And how much he wished it was Tohru he was kissing.

The reprise came, and Yuki and Kitto came off stage. Yuki laced his fingers with Tohru's and leant his head on her shoulder.

"It feels oddly familiar, doesn't it?" He said, glancing back at the stage.

"Uh-huh. Weirdly enough." And then suddenly she understood. As Kyo lamented his loss on stage, the whole thing became clear.

"Yuki-kun, you don't think…"

"You mean, you think Kyo was, but he…? How could he have been?"

The two of them watched in devastation as Kyo turned to face them.

"You will curse the day you did not do, ALL THAT THE PHANTOM ASKED OF YOU!"

It was so clear now. On that night, Kyo began to change. And it was their fault. He'd never even been that interested before. And now, it seemed that his whole life revolved around becoming the phantom.

As Kyo left the stage and the lights dimmed, the audience burst into applause. The obviously had absolutely no idea what was really going on. But then, neither did the cast.

The whole cast and crew did a very quiet whoop for joy and started preparing for the next half, which was the very extravagant Masquerade.

"Um… Honda-kun, I need to do something, but I need you to promise that you won't leave backstage." Yuki held Tohru gently by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "You promise?"

"O-Ok, but, you have to tell me where you're going."

"That's not important. Just promise me."

Tohru wanted to say yes, but she was too concerned and suspicious. "I want to know, Yuki-kun."

Yuki looked at the floor. "I can't say."

"Yuki!" Tohru felt the tears pricking her eyes. "Tell me! Please…?"

Yuki watched as the tears started spilling over in Tohru's determined eyes.

"I'm… I'm going to the seventh floor."

"What?" Tohru's eyes widened. "N-no, Yuki-kun! You can't… He… He might-"

"I know. I have to. Trust me, I don't want to, but I don't have a choice."

"No." Tohru held on to his arm as he tried to turn away. She buried her head in his arm and cried into his jacket. "Don't go. Please."

Yuki kissed her on the forehead and put a hand on her back. The stood there for a second, silent amidst the chaos that the Phantom cast and crew were creating.

"Nothing will happen. I'll be fine."

"You always say that, and then you never are."

Yuki carefully prised her off, and put a hand on her head. "I'll be back before you know it."

_At least, I hope so._

"Yuki-kun?" Yuki turned back to face her. "I… I love you."

Yuki stopped completely. "W-What… Did you just say?"

Tohru smiled. "I love you." Yuki tried to speak but no words came. "I only just realised."

"I…" Tohru put a hand on the side of his face and kissed him. Three crewmembers started wolf-whistling. When they finally separated, Yuki found the words to speak. "I love you too."

As he walked silently up the seven flights of stairs, Yuki wished he hadn't left her. Surely if he held her hand through the entire interlude he wouldn't have had to part with her, or worry about Kyo taking her for himself?

Warm light fell on Yuki's face as he climbed the last staircase. He'd seen the candles at the third floor, and had no doubt as to who was behind them.

As he found the strength to make himself go the last few steps of his journey, he suddenly felt cold. The warmth of the candles did nothing for him now. This place he was entering was as cold as hell.

"Kyo?"

Kyo was standing in the middle of the attic room, surround with light. He almost looked celestial. Almost… Angelic…

"I've been waiting for you Yuki." Kyo smiled, twisting the rope in his hands once more.

Yuki felt all the more afraid with every second, and felt like he could run away. But he couldn't move at all. Kyo's eye held him in place. And the force Kyo wielded with just a look now, was alarmingly strong. Yuki didn't want to think how strong he was physically.

As the two of them stood in that strangely lit room, they were completely silent. And the silence was as loud as thunder.

AN: Ok, um… Kyoru fans? Hi. Um… I realise you'll be wanting to snap me in two right now… Heh heh, but I had to split this chap into two parts. FEAR NOT MY KYORU LOVING FRIENDS! There shall be more KyoXTohru next chap… I promise! And so… Momo? If you read this… um… PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. Thankies for reading and note: I update real quick because… My life is really boring. ;………..;


	10. The Notes Of The Score

AN: Hi! It's getting pretty close to finishing now, there will probably only be one chapter after this one… So I will be very sad to end it… BUT! I have enjoyed writing this very very much, I will make the most of the rest of it.

Once again, all of your suggestions and opinions have been noted, and I will be attempting to include as much detail as I can based on your requests. X3

And… KYORU! For all those who have threatened to lasso me, you have more Kyoru on the way. ;………; you guys are so nasty.

Anyway… On with the fic! (I really enjoy saying that X3)

Kyo clenched his fist around the rope so it creaked slightly, and smiled at Yuki once more.

"I suppose it's time." He said, his eyes widening to reveal the whole of his flaming iris. He held up the rope, to reveal that it was in fact, as Yuki had hoped it was not, a lasso. "Do you know what this is, Yuki?"

"I-It's a Punjab. We've practiced with them before, Kyo."

"That's right. But have I mentioned how extremely good I've become with them?"

Yuki watched in terror as Kyo began swinging the Punjab above his head.

"In fact, I could probably get you right now." Kyo was delighted to see Yuki's eyes get wider and wider, until he resembled a deer caught in headlights.

Before he could even think of running, the rope fell over Yuki's head, and Kyo pulled.

Yuki fell to his knees. "K-Kyo…"

Kyo smirked. His eyes flashed and he pulled harder. Yuki closed his eyes. It hurt like hell.

"I want you to listen to me Yuki." Yuki looked up to see Kyo standing over him. He released a small length of rope from his hand, and Yuki fell over on his side in relief, taking in as much air as he could. "I want you to go back downstairs, and deliver this note to our director. I want him to obey every command that I have written. And you will persuade him. Understand?"

Yuki nodded, and Kyo dropped the note a little ahead of his face. Yuki reached forward and took it, and tried to get up. Kyo took him by the shoulder and roughly pulled him up, turned him around to face the door and pushed him out, making him fall halfway down the stairs.

Yuki lay there for about a minute, and picked himself up again. Tohru was absolutely right. He wasn't fine at all. Quite the opposite in fact.

As he dragged himself reluctantly down the last step on the stairwell, he practically fell into Shinji. Without saying anything, he handed him the note, and sat down on the floor. He could see the audience through a little gap in the set. There really did seem to be hundreds.

"What… Who gave you this Yuki?" Said Shinji, turning the note over and upside down, looking for a signature. At the bottom of the text he saw what looked like a signature, but all it said was OG. And that didn't make sense.

"It's from Kyo. He just gave it to me. What… What does it say?"

"_Dear Shinji,_

_I will be performing as planned in the second half of this production. But I will not have Kitto Kansaki as my co-star. In the place of Christine Daae, you will place Tohru Honda, and put miss Kansaki in the role of Meg. If these commands are disregarded, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain your obedient servant, _

_O.G" _

Shinji put a hand on his head. "This is getting ridiculous. I'm going to go and talk to him."

"I wouldn't do that Shinji-san." Said Yuki quietly, putting a hand on the side of his neck. " He's not in the best of moods."

Shinji looked where Yuki had his hands, and saw a bit of red. "You are not freaking serious." He took Yuki's hand away and saw the line of rope burn. "Did he…? Yuki nodded uncomfortably.

"Oh my god, what happened to your neck?" A couple of crewmembers were standing over Yuki. Suddenly he found that he was being surrounded by almost the entire crew, and most of the cast.

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru knelt down beside him and looked under his collar. The little audience gasped as the burns were fully revealed. Yuki blushed.

"This has gone far enough." Shinji started to make his way towards the stairwell, but was pounced on by Haru and Momiji.

"Oh no you don't." Haru said.

"Don't go up there Shinji-san!" Momiji yelled in his ear.

"Shhh! Don't yell, our audience will hear." Said Shinji, shrugging the two of them off. "He wants me to put Tohru in as Christine and Kitto as Meg! I can't change half way through a performance!"

"If you make an announcement you can." Said Momiji.

Shinji sighed. Kitto looked outraged, and Tohru had gone white. "Fine."

As the Audience waited patiently for the next half, Shinji stepped in front of the curtain. He sighed to himself, and then made the announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the performance is about to resume, but if I could ask for your patience just a little longer, as the role of Christine Daae will now be played by Tohru Honda, and the role of Meg, by Kitto Kansaki."

Meanwhile, backstage, Uo was helping Tohru into Christine's dress. "Uo-chan, I don't know if I can do this."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I have to go, I'm on now. Anyway, you'll get to be in love with the prince, right?" Uo smirked and ran off.

"Hi." Yuki smiled sadly. "You look beautiful."

"Yuki-kun, I can't do this." Tohru looked up at him worriedly, and took both of his hands in hers. "It… It scares me." Yuki held her as close as he could manage, trying not to let their bodies touch.

"It scares me too. You just stay with me when he's onstage. I promise I'll protect you."

The Entr'act had almost begun, and everyone was rushing around once more. Ichigo dragged Yuki away to make sure that the rope burn didn't show. The whole cast was uneasy about being onstage with Kyo, but had refused, along with Shinji, to put off the performance.

Tohru found herself alone. At the very time she needed someone with her. She stood uncomfortably backstage, and wished Kyo hadn't insisted on a role switch.

The Entr'act music began, and Tohru heard a creak on one of the floorboards of the backstage area.

"Poor Tohru… You look so lost." His whisper found it's way to her through the backstage darkness.

"K-Kyo-kun? Is that you?" Tohru whispered shakily. "P-please, I don't mind talking, but please… don't hide." She broke into tears. "Please, don't scare me anymore… You, you don't have to sneak up on me and hide away! I'll find you! Just please… Don't scare me anymore."

Kyo reluctantly emerged from the darkness. He looked more scared than her. "I… I make you… Frightened?"

Tohru nodded, trying to wipe the tears away.

"I… I don't know… What I'm doing anymore." Kyo looked at the floor. "Did I… Really try to kill Yuki?"

Tohru started crying even harder, and looked at the floor herself. She tried to speak, but couldn't get past the tears.

"Please don't cry Tohru. I'm sorry. Just, don't cry. I hate to see you cry."

Tohru looked at him through her blurred teary eyes, and put a hand on his shoulder, and another on the mask side of his face. "You're in there somewhere. I know you are." Kyo looked at her in what seemed like agony. It was as if it physically hurt him to know that he was in that state.

"Tohru… What… What's happening to me?"

"I don't know Kyo-kun." She leant her head on his chest. "I don't know."

The music for the Entr'act was over, and Yuki had gone to find Tohru. She wouldn't want to be left alone.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru was alone once more. She ran up to him and put a hand in his. "Kyo… He was here."

Yuki looked at her in shock, but before he could say anything, someone had prodded him in the back once more and he had been alerted of the next scene.

Tohru looked up at the ceiling. _You're up there, aren't you?_

Kyo had left as soon as Masquerade had begun. The music had immediately put him back into character, and he had left her in a state of disbelief.

Tohru held her breath as Yuki linked arms with her and led her onstage. Before the lights hit them, he whispered in her ear, "When he comes, get behind me. It'll be OK."

Tohru just hoped that he was telling the truth.

AN: OK, next chap is the last one. ;……..; Oh well. (Smokes Cuban cigar and reads newspaper)


	11. It's Over Now, The Music Of The Night

AN: OMG… The last chappie! THIS IS SO UPSETTING! Oh dear…. Well, I hope you've enjoyed it just half as much as I have! X3 Thankies for reading!

And Note: To all those who HAVEN'T READ MY PROFILE OR WHATEVER (Hint hint… nah I'm just messin' with ya, you don't have to read it. cries) and are curious: I am English by name, English by nature and of course live in England.

I shall say once more:

ON WITH THE FIC!

As Tohru and Yuki danced, Tohru gradually summoned the courage to lean her head on his shoulder. He looked down on her in absolute adoration. They were safe… For the moment.

Ayame and Shigure were practically crying. "They look so cute together…" Aaya put a hand on his mouth and looked at Shigure in glee.

"I know! They should really consider getting together."

The dance sped up, and Tohru and Yuki separated. Yuki twirled her around, and was surprised at how much easier it was to dance with her and not Kitto, even though it had never been rehearsed.

Eventually they sang they're short pre-marriage duet. It felt so right that they were singing about each other, that they almost forgot about Kyo.

"_Think of it, our secret engagement, look, your future bride! Just think of it…"  
_

"_But why is it secret, what have we to hide?"_

It reminded Yuki of the night they had decided to get together. She had asked him to keep it a secret. He didn't know why. Now he realised. She didn't want to hurt Kyo. But they had. And now they were paying for it. He tried to assure her in his voice that they were going to be all right.

"_Please let's not fight..."  
_

"_Christine you're free."_

"_Wait till the time is right…"  
_

"_When will that be? It's an engagement, not a crime. Christine what are you afraid of?"_

The wording was almost exactly the same as it had been.

He spun her around the stage, and was almost in a trance. The role suited her almost too well.

The whole cast sang, their voices echoing through the audience, filling the whole theatre.

"_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade, Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you!"_

When the chorus had finished their piece, the Phantom theme played over them, and Tohru suddenly remembered why she had been so frightened.

Yuki took her hand and carefully forced her to stand behind her.

Kyo walked on stage, wearing the skull mask. He smirked at the cast, who were all looking very edgy, which actually helped, seeing as they were supposed to be terrified.

Kyo made his way up to the couple, singing in his threatening fashion. Tohru found herself with her hands on Yuki's shoulders, hiding behind him as if he were a wall.

Yuki glared at Kyo, dangerously protecting Tohru as best he could.

When the scene ended, Tohru was shaking. She held onto Yuki's arm as he led her offstage.

"Are you all right?" She looked at the ground.

"I've… I didn't realise Kyo-kun could get to me that much…"

The next scene was wishing you were somehow here again.

"_Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing..."_

Before she even started singing, Yuki realised how much the song must remind her of her mother. Standing in the wings, he watched as she poured her heart out, and music mixed with fear and worry caused the tears to roll down her cheeks as she sang.

"_Too many years, fighting back tears, why can't the past just die? Wishing you were somehow here again… Knowing we must say goodbye, try to forgive… Teach me to live, give me the strength to try!"_

Yuki smiled as the last notes of the piece came from her lips, and then realised it was his cue soon. For a sword fight with Kyo. This was worrying.

Kyo came on stage, and Tohru tried not to look too worried. But inside she was in floods.

Kyo sang the part for Wandering Child, and scared Tohru half to death. Yuki was getting very agitated with Kyo and Tohru alone on stage together. But he held fast in the wings until his cue. And when that came, he was out there in a flash.

Tohru once again stood behind him, but further off this time, so as to avoid being sliced in two.

Kyo and Yuki didn't use any of their rehearsed moves. The fighting on stage was as real as all of the other feelings they had felt in this half of the production.

Kyo was swinging his sword at Yuki as if he was about to slice his head off, and Yuki was dong the same. Tohru saw immediately that the fighting was unrehearsed, and that they were not being careful at all. Yuki managed to get Kyo on the arm, ripping part of his shirt and cutting him on the arm.

He took that as the opportunity to make his getaway, and dragged Tohru offstage by the arm.

"Yuki-kun! You _wounded_ him!" Tohru at the other wing as Kyo loped off clutching his bleeding arm, and disappeared into the darkness. "H-he's hurt…"

"Honda-kun, you can't let him brainwash you into feeling sorry for him. He's dangerous! You have to understand… Kyo is dangerous."

"But he's still Kyo-kun. Even if he has changed, and he is dangerous, he's still Kyo!" Tohru glared at him, and Yuki stood speechless. "I'm sorry. I know you were only trying to protect me."

Eventually, The Point Of No Return was ready to begin. But Tohru was extremely nervous.

"Yuki-kun… I can't. He… He'll…"

"If anything happens, I swear, I'll be right there."

Tohru watched as the actors on stage performed the first part of Don Juan. She clasped her hands together, and hoped that the rest of the performance would go quickly.

There was a hand on her shoulder. "Yuki-kun…"

"Afraid not." Tohru spun around to see Kyo.

"K-Kyo-kun!" Tohru said, the shakes coming back. "You… Scared me."

"So I did." Kyo smiled his new demonic smile, and "I just want you to know, you should take the next couple of scenes very seriously."

"What…? Why?"

"Well, if you don't, someone could get hurt." Kyo put a hand on the side of her face, and turned her gaze to Yuki, who could be seen once again in box five. "We wouldn't want that, would we?"

Tohru went cold. "What are you…? What do you mean?"

"You'll see. I promise you'll see."

Tohru reluctantly walked onstage, and sang her part.

"_No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy, no dreams within her heart but dreams of love."_

Kyo joined her onstage, and there they stood opposite each other, and they looked each other in the eye.

They began to sing. Yuki watched nervously in his box five, ready to jump at Kyo if he even thought of doing anything untoward to Tohru. Yuki just wished it wasn't the one song that he disapproved of.

When they eventually joined up onstage, Tohru really did seem to be in a trance. She walked towards Kyo as if it was Yuki. Something inside her was telling her not to run away.

They sang together, And Kyo put his hands on her waist, and slowly moved them up to her neck, and back down.

Ayame and Shigure were about to explode, as was Yuki, for very different reasons.

The music changed. Kyo kissed the side of her neck. As he started to sing, Tohru snapped out of her trance, and realised the urgency of the situation.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, lead me save me from my solitude... Say you want me with you here, beside you…"_

Tohru looked up at Yuki in desperation, and saw that he was doing the same down at her.

"…_Anywhere, you go, let me go too, Christine, that's all I ask of-"_

Before realising what she was doing, Tohru had turned around, and slapped Kyo across the face. The mask flew off onto the stage, along with several drops of blood. The orchestra obviously didn't get what happened and played the score as it was written.

Tohru was horrified at the fact that she had slapped his wounded face, but not as horrified as everyone else was to see it. His dignity in his mask, Kyo furiously grabbed Tohru's hand and pulled her offstage.

As the chaos began to spread across the stage, Yuki, without thinking it through, leaped out of the balcony, grabbed onto the curtain and slid down onto the stage, determined to the point of insanity.

Kyo grabbed Tohru's shoulders and shook her. "What were you thinking! You… You shouldn't have done that…" Kyo stopped and felt his face with one hand. When he took it away there was blood on it.

Before Yuki could get to them, Kyo had already dragged Tohru back onstage, to the final scene.

As they sang, Yuki prepared himself for what was coming. If he went onstage, it was likely that Kyo would kill him. But if he didn't it was likely he would do the same to Tohru.

"…_Pity comes too late! Turn around and face your fate, and eternity of THIS! Before your eyes…"_

Tohru was seeing it all. Kyo meant every word that he sang. And somehow, so did she.

"_Wait! I think my dear we have a guest. Sir, this is indeed, an unparallel delight…"_

Yuki had decided he'd rather risk his own neck (Quite literally) than let Tohru do this on her own.

As he sang, he was pleading with Kyo. He would have fought him, but with Tohru on Kyo's side of the portcullis that separated them, he wasn't going to risk it.

Kyo let Yuki in, and then of course, produced the Lasso. Yuki knew what was coming, and could yet do nothing.

Tohru finally realised what Kyo had been planning all this time. The thing he had been telling them all that he was gong to do, was, and always had been, kill Yuki. In front of _everyone_.

Before Yuki had a chance to move, Kyo had caught him by the neck, and everything in the scene looked as it should. But there was an equally threatening situation looming over the actors. The audience of course had no idea. Except for maybe three men sitting in the back.

"Aaya, doesn't Yuki look a little flushed?" Whispered Shigure, the concern showing in his voice.

Hatori sighed. "He'd better not be holding his breath."

"I don't think so Tori-san. Doesn't it look like Kyo-kun is pulling a little hard?"

Yuki forced the words out, although he could barely breathe. Tohru begged Kyo with her eyes to let him go, and Kyo simply smiled and continued as normal.

"… _So do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave!"_

At that moment, Tohru realised that Kyo's great plans had changed. He wanted her to choose him over Yuki, in exchange for his life. And she was going to have to put a lot of effort into that kiss if she was going to get the old Christine charm to work it's magic Either that or let Yuki suffocate.

The music stopped for Tohru, and she tried to think on her feet. She looked at Kyo, and then she looked at Yuki. She had no idea what to do. She thought she might as well go with her gut, and kiss Kyo. But she hated to do it in front of Yuki. But if it would save his life, she would gladly marry Kyo and spent the rest of her life in an attic.

As Kyo felt her hands on his face, and her lips against his, he could hardly believe it. It was as if he'd never seen the script. He opened his eyes for just a second. And he saw with his good eye, Tohru was looking at Yuki. She was kissing him, but making sure Yuki was all right.

She was in love with Yuki. Yuki. _Yuki_. Everything was always about Yuki. Everyone loved _Yuki_. Everyone wanted Yuki. She needed Yuki. He was going to loose again. And to of all people, it had to once again be, to _Yuki_.

When she finally released his face, he had no idea what to do. He would have done it, right then and there. Choked the little bastard till he was as dead as a freaking door-mouse. But, as he looked into Tohru's eyes, he found that he didn't have the courage to do it. And that feeling of frustration was enough to kill him.

As he let them leave the stage, he felt like everything had fallen apart. He's had the whole situation in the palm of his hand, and had just dropped it at his feet. And his beautiful plan had shattered into a thousand tiny irreplaceable pieces.

Tohru held Yuki backstage. They're bodies didn't touch, but their souls did. She'd never felt so relieved in her life. It was over. The Music of the Night, had finally ended.

Or so she thought.

As she turned the corner to go to her dressing room, Tohru jumped about a mile in the air.

Standing in the middle of the shadow filled corridor, tears streaming down the part of his face that wasn't mutilated.

"K-Kyo-kun?"

Down in the theatre, there was supposed to be a cast and crew party, to celebrate their success. But it looked a little more like a funeral. Yuki had had quite enough moping for one day.

"I'm going to see Honda-kun now." He said to Haru.

"Can I come with you? This place is so dull… Someone should install a jukebox in here to liven all these stiffs up."

Momiji forced his way through a crowd of silent partygoers. "Guys, why is everyone so depressed?"

"I guess it's because the play turned out to be a huge success, but, didn't go quite as planned." Yuki said. As the three of them traipsed up the stairwell, for possibly the last time, they found themselves being followed by a large chunk of the cast.

"HONDA-KUN!" Yuki ran in front of Tohru, and held his arms out wide. Kyo looked at him in despair, and found his arms and shoulders being held back by the rest of the people there.

Tohru tried to speak, but Yuki got in there first. "Don't go near him, Honda-kun. He's not worthy enough to breathe the same air as you."

Kyo watched for a second, and saw all of life's problems in a human form. He started struggling against the arms that held him back, clawing the air in a desperate attempt to swipe at Yuki's chest.

"Let… Let me go!"

Haru clung onto Kyo's arm and buried his head in the small of his back. "Kyo! Just go back to the way you were! Be you again!"

"This… Is me!" Shouted Kyo, struggling so hard that he sent Haru into the wall. "This is who I am now!"

"But it's not you Kyo! It's not! You're nothing like this!" Momiji tried to get Kyo to stop moving, but all it did was make him angrier.

"You're never going to change back… Are you?" Said Tohru quietly, the tears falling down her cheeks. "You're really going to stay this way, Kyo? After all we've been through, you'll just change into some _monster_ and never change back?"

"Can't you see that it was YOU that made me into this!" He shouted, the tears flying in all directions as he shook his head. "YOU MADE ME WHAT I AM NOW! You did this to me! I can't live without you! He just wants you! I NEED YOU!"

Tohru stood motionless. Yuki had dropped his arms. Kyo stopped struggling as she slowly walked towards him.

In one long tender motion, she took his head in her hands, and gently kissed him on the forehead. Just a little kiss. But it brought Kyo to his knees.

"He can't love you half as much as I do." He whispered.

"That may be true. But I love him."

Tohru looked at the people holding Kyo back, and they reluctantly let him go.

Kyo took Tohru's hand and weakly pulled her down to his level. "Don't leave me alone." She smiled. "Please."

"I won't. I promise."

-END-


End file.
